Kingdom of HeartClan2
by AmHawk
Summary: The cross over of warriors and kingdom hearts2. The first 6 chapters are about Roxas, a former Organization 13 clan cat now living in TwilightClan. The rest is about Sora.
1. Character summary

HeartClan:  
Sora: Brown tom with blue eyes.

Donald: Black and white tom with light blue eyes

Goofy: Long haired black tom with amber eyes

* * *

Desteny IslandClan:  
Kairi: Orange tabby she-cat with blue-violet eyes

Salphie: Cream and white she-cat with emerald eyes

* * *

TwilightClan:  
Roxas: Light yellow tom with hazel eyes.

Namine: Light yellow she-cat with white patches and light blue eyes.

Hayner: Orange tom with yellow eyes

Pence: Black tom with brown eyes

Ollete: Light brown she-cat with green eyes

Seifer: Dark yellow tom with amber eyes

Rai: Muscular brown tom with blue eyes

Fuu: Yellow she-cat with amber eyes

Vivi: Small black tom with amber eyes

* * *

Organization 13Clan;  
Xemnas: White tom with amber eyes

Axel: Fire-red tom with brown eyes

(Cats of KH2)


	2. Prolouge

Roxas:

Charter 1: ( )?

A yellow tom was snoozing in his den. When he woke up, he knew something was up at night.  
"Another dream about him from StarClan..." he muddered.  
Roxas used to be part of Organization 13Clan, but he was forced to leave by himself eversince Xion dissapeared. He went to live in TwilightClan with Hayner, Pence and Ollete.  
"This is so lame!" Haner growled, "Now Seifer's going to blame everyone in the Clan."  
"We got to clear our names," Roxas meowed.  
"Oh, no!" mewed Pence, "They're gone! Our ( ) are gone!"  
Ollete stood on her paws.  
"How can you say ( )?"  
The she-cat's neckfur start to brizzle.  
"Not just the ( ), the word ( ) too!" Roxas added. 


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 2: Seifer!

"Give us the _ now!" Seifer hissed.  
His tail lashing with anger.  
"We didn't still anything!" hissed Roxas, showing his teeth, growling.  
"Well, we don't need _ to prove that you're loosers," Seifer growled.  
"Take that back!" Roxas spat.  
The two toms started to fight. Blood was flying everywhere.  
"Take the easy way, you know!" called Rai.  
A small black tom with amber eyes stood still. Roxas gave Seifer a scar on his muzzle. The dark yellow tom fell on his belly. Rai jumped in front of Roxas.  
"Hey, Seifer's not so hot, you know," he meowed.  
"Good work, Roxas," Pence mewed, "Hold it!"  
Then a thief grabbed Pence's camera tailring.  
"Stop, thief!" Roxas yowled.  
He followed the white thief to the mansion. He tried to attack it, but his claws had no effect on it. Then a key like object lid up on his tail. It was something the white thing got scared. Roxas leapped up and did a spin attack. The key like object had strong effect on the white creature.  
"What was that thing?" he mewed.

He was in his den having dreams about a brown tom with blue eyes and white paw-gloves. Memories again. There stood a black and white tom and a jet black tom. Roxas yawned and went over to see his clanmates. He gave Seifer a scar for a reason.  
"That scar you gave him was a good one," added Hayner, an orange tom with yellow eyes.  
"Stop changing the subject!" hissed Ollete, a light brown she-cat with green eyes.  
"Fine, we'll get our training in..." growled Hayner.  
Pence gave his black fur a good shake.  
"You look odd, Roxas," he mewed.  
"Dreams again..." Roxas moaned.  
"Quit staling," Hayner meowed, tapping his tail on his clanmate's ear, "You and I have to train together."  
"Okay," Roxas purred, "I'll split the prize fresh-kill with you."  
"It's a promise," Hayner purred back.  
"Yeah!"  
Hayner and Roxas clapped ther paws. Roxas purred just to think of it, all the glory rushing through his fur.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 3: Her name is Namine

"Hey, chicken-wuss!" hissed Seifer.  
"We patched his scar, you know!" Rai called, "You got it very deep, Sei."  
"Let me handel this," Seifer mewed, "I give him one for payback!"  
Roxas ran into town from the four cats. He ran into a yellow she-cat with white patches. She wered a light blue colar and has light blue eyes.  
"Hello, Roxas," she purred.  
How does she know my name? she thought.  
"I want to meet you, at lease once," The she-cat purred.  
Roxas looked behind him and saw the four cats frozed in a runing persistion.  
"I should get going," the she-cat added.  
She left and unfreezed the four cats. Roxas kept running to the mansion.  
"Retreat!" added Seifer.  
His little clan fleded.  
Guess the scar didn't teach him a lession... Roxas thought.  
He padded to his clanmates.  
"Did you get in a fight with Seifer again?" Ollete asked.  
"No, I fleded," Roxas answered, "The scar didn't teach him anything..."  
"It was a good thing, not a single scratch on you," added Pence.  
"You got away without a fight?" Hayner meowed, "You could give him another one!"  
"Hold it!" Ollete added, "Save your strengh for the battle-off!"  
"Battle-off. Got it," Hayner purred.

Roxas wondered how that yellow and white she-cat knew his name. He curled up and fell asleep. The dream began again, the brown tom again. He realized that the object on his tail is a keyblade tailring.  
"A Key... blade... tailring..." he mewed to himself.  
He saw Seifer again.  
"I'll get you!" he hissed.  
But everything frozed and the white creatures came.  
"Not again..." hissed Roxas.  
"Roxas!" called the yellow and white she-cat, "Use the keyblade tailring!"  
Roxas had no time to argure, but he has the tailring all ready. He scratches the white thing. His claws glowed red like fire. Another good scratch made the white thing birst into flames. Roxas hasitated to his paws and saw his glowing claws. It was magic. Now his claws are glowing blue like ice. He knew he's about to use a blizzard spell. A good slash unleashed the blizzard spell.  
"Take that, crow-food eater!" he hissed with victory, but all was darkness next thing. The darkness turned into a reme with the brown tom in the middle. Roxas reconized the tom from his dreams. He saw a yellow and white paw reaching out to him. He pulled it and it took him into the bright light.  
"My name is Namine," the she-cat purred.  
"Thank you," Roxas meowed, "for a minute there, I was about to join StarClan."  
"My pleasure," Namine purred.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 4: The Knowage of Sora

Roxas has taken the walk, without runing into Seifer. Things have been very wierd. Hayner tried to get the brown tom off his mind, but couldn't. He wasn't sure what to do about his clanmate.  
"How about this," he added, "after the battle-off, we can get paid! Will that cheer ya?"  
"The seven wonders!" mewed Pence.  
The battle-off was today! Roxas thought.  
The battle was about to start. It was Roxas vs Hayner.  
"Go easy on me and it has to be claw-less," Hayner mewed.  
Roxas nodded.  
The bell rang and the toms started to fight. Roxas remembered it has to be claw-less. Hayner pinned him, but Roxas rolled out of grip and try hard not to use his claws when he swiped him. Hayner tried to get him, but Roxas pinned him.  
"Nice work!" called Pence.  
"No worries," Roxas purred, "I didn't do bad."  
"It was pretty claw-less," Hayner mewed, "Good work."

Seifer and Vivi(small black tom) were up.  
"Claw-less, Vivi," Seifer added, "Respect your elders."  
Seifer wasn't expecting to fight one of his clanmates. Vivi leapped on him and used his teeth to pin him. Vivi's a dirty fighter!  
"Cheater!" Hayner spat.  
"Size is cheating..." muddered Ollete.  
Seifer is down and Vivi won.

Roxas is ready to take Vivi. The small black tom had blood stained on his claws all ready. Hayner was right. He was cheating. Roxas knew that he can win because he was bigger than him. Vivi hissed and launched at Roxas. Good thing Roxas ducked and rolled to dodge Vivi's attack. Vivi got his teeth on Roxas's gray colar. Roxas bit his tail and made Vivi wail a cry. Everything frooze when a flame red tom came.  
"Bravo," he mewed, "way to go."  
"Wait, do I know you?" Roxas growled.  
"Hey, it's me! Don't you remember?"  
"No, I don't" Roxas hissed.  
He tackled the red tom. and it disappeared. Everything unfrozzed. Vivi was beaten up.  
"How did I get here?" he mewed in pain.  
Roxas growled and Vivi retreated.  
Everyone cheered for him.  
"Nice going!" purred Ollete.  
"Here comes the winning kill!" added Hayner.  
The winning kill was big enouth to feed four mouths. Roxas and Hayner carried it back to their camp. By the time they finished it, it's off to the seven wonders.

Roxas fell on his paws and pinned down by a rouge in a black hood.  
"Can you feel Sora?" it mewed.  
"What?" Roxas asked confusely.  
He heard Hayner darting at him. He helped his clanmate to his paws.  
"Quit staling and let's go," he added.  
Roxas still hasn't figured out why a rouge in a black hood pinned him. He wanted to see the seven wonders too.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 5: Seven wonders and The truth of Sora and Roxas

Roxas darted to the nearest station with his clanmates following him.  
"The first wonder is the brick wall," Hayner purred, "I heard things pop out everywhere through the brick wall."  
Roxas jumped away from the objects darting at him. He used his paws to swat the opject into the other ones and vanished.  
That was wierd, he thought.  
"The trash beg ig going crazy!"  
It was Ollete's yowl that caught Roxas' attenten. He darted to Sunset hill where he heard Ollete.  
"Crazy bag!" she hissed, "Get it, Roxas!"  
He nodded to her and pounced on the bag like it' a rodeo. He hung on untill an adder came out of it. It was dead after being clawed by Roxas.  
"Thank StarClan..." Ollete purred.  
Roxas carried the adder and set it in the trash. He knew another wonder had to be an adder. He chuckled at the joke he thought.  
"What's that?"  
It was Pence's yowl.  
Roxas and Ollete darted to him.  
"Go away, stupid shadow!" Pence hissed.  
"I'll take care of it," added Roxas.  
He stood in front of the shadow and gave it some good moves.

(Getting to Kairi)  
The islands were quiet and an orangs tabby she-cat looked up at the sky. Her tail on her paws and the sound of birds churping. The she-cat had a pink vest and a purple colar with a palpu fruit charm.  
"Kairi!" called a cream and white she-cat, "Wait up!"  
Kairi purred to her friend. The other she-cat had emerald eyes and an orange colar "Do you feel like going to the island?" she asked, "The other cats were busy with their training and won't go with me."  
"Not today, Salphie," Kairi mewed, "sorry..."  
Salphie looked down to her paws.  
"Why not?" she asked.  
"Remember those toms we hang out with?" Kairi asked.  
"Like Riku?" Salphie added.  
"Yeah," Kairi answered, "He's far away, but I know we'll see him again."  
"Sure," Salphie replied, "Of course we will."  
"And the other tom..." Kairi mewed softly.  
"What other tom?" Salphie asked.  
"The one who is with me and Riku all the time," Kairi answered, "We trained together on that island. His meow use to be here, not it's gone. I can't remember his face, his scent. I feel awful about it. I told myself that I won't go the island until I remember everything about him. I'm waiting for a sign from StarClan."  
"Did they talk to you?" Salphie asked.  
"Not yet," the orange she-cat meowed, "but I hope they will."  
"Namine?" Roxas' mew came from Kairi's head. She felt dizzy.  
"Namine, what's happening to me?" the mew added.  
"That's not my name," Kairi mewed back, "It's Kairi."  
"Kairi? You're that she-cat he likes," Roxas added.  
"Who?" Kairi asked, "Please, a name."  
"I'm Roxas," the yellow tom answered.  
"Okay, Roxas. Can you tell me his name?" Kairi added.  
"You don't remember my name? Thanks a lot, Kairi!"  
Kairi let a yelp.  
"Okay," Roxas meowed, "I guess I can give you a hint. It starts with an 's'."  
Kairi woke up and darted to the moonpool near the shore of the island. She closed her eyes and made contact with her grandma in StarClan.  
"Kairi?" Salphie added, "What made you go to the moonpool at a day like this? It's not moonhigh..."  
"I sent a message to the tom I can't remember," Kairi mewed, "I said no matter where he is, I'll find him one day."  
"Wow," Salphie purred, "I hope he gets it."  
"He will," Kairi purred back, "Starts with an 's'. Right, Sora!"

(Back to Roxas)  
The four cats sat oh Sunset hill.  
"Everyone knows wonder #6," Pence meowed, "The ghost train has no one onboard."  
"No one onboard?"  
It was Seifer. Roxas hissed and arched his back.  
"Calm down, I know it's over," Seifer mewed, "Look the scar you gave me realized I can't always go against you. I'm throught fighting with you puffballs."  
Roxas flat his fur.  
"You?" Hayner meowed, "You know what I think? I think you could be right on that last wonder. Vivi was practicing his moves."  
"What's the last one?" Roxas asked.  
"It's the mansion," Pence added.  
"We should get going," Hayner mewed.  
All eight cats stopped their war and head back to town. When Pence and Roxas got to the mansion, it looked deserted.  
"The wonder is," Pence began, "There is a she-cat staring in the second room winder even no cat has been in there foer years."  
Roxas pooked in the window.

It took him in a white room.  
"I see you came," added a voice.  
"Namine?" Roxas mewed in surprize.  
"You know those three, right?" Namine asked.  
"Yeah..." Roxas answered, "Sora, Donald and Goofy."  
"Many moons ago," Namine said, "the three you see are the members of HeartClan. Defending all Clans and worlds from the Heartless. I'm restoring Sora's memories which it takes a long time."  
"Namine, what are you saying?" Roxas asked.  
"This is you and Axel," Namine purred, "You two were best friends. And this picture is you and Sora. I'll try anything to make him whole again."  
"What?" Roxas asked.  
"You hold half of who he is," Namine answered, "He needs you, Roxas!"  
"Namine?"  
Roxas was confused after what Namine said. The yellow she-cat had a charm on her light blue colar. It looked like a heart.  
"I'm a HeartClan cat in heart," Namine meowed, "You do know who you are, right?"  
"What are you talking about?" Roxas asked.  
"You weren't suppose to exist in this Clan," Namine added, "I know this is difficult for you."  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Roxas mewed.  
"That will be clear to you soon."

"ROXAS!"  
It was Pence's meow. Roxas snapped out of it.  
"Are you still staling?" the black tom asked.  
"Uh.. no, I... I saw the she-cat!"  
Nothing was there.

Roxas had dreams again about Sora that night. He was upset about what Namine said about him. 


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 6: Friends and rivals

Roxas woke up and headed to had a strange thing. His clanmates darted past him. He knew Namine was right. He was startled by the red tom.  
"Axel?" he added.  
Ther red tom rose to is paws.  
"Now you remember!" he purred, "What's our leader's name?"  
Roxas darted away, but Axel leaped in front of him.  
"You can't go now!" he added.  
Roxas hissed and everything frozzed.  
"Roxas, to the mansion!" a mew added.  
Roxas obayed and headed in the woods. He knew the gate is locked. He remembered from his dreams that Sora used the keyblande tailring. He copied the moves and headnd in the mansion to find Namine.  
"Namine!" he called.  
"Roxas..." the she-cat added, "take the scetchbook and get to the library. You won't disappear..."  
"Namine, tell no more," hissed a black and gray tom.  
"Let her go!" Roxas spat.  
"You won't dissapear!" Namine cried.  
Roxas jumpped at the tom, but disappeared and he hit the wall and got knocked out. Then there was black. Pitch black. Roxas remembered how he escaped his old clan. When he woke up, Namine's book was still in his jaws. He darted to the library and set in on the desk. The floor opened a secret passage way.  
"Okay, here I go," he mewed to himself.  
He found himself in a lap. He felt dizzy. He had a flashback somehow. As he woke up, he started to reck the lap with his tailring, and a door opened. The red tom was waiting.  
"What took you so long?" he asked.  
"I don't know you!" Roxas hissed.  
Axel let out his claws with fire raging in him. Roxas let out his tailring and another one in his jaws.  
"Two!" Axel spat.  
The two toms began battle. Roxas had won his battle.  
"I won't forget about this..." Axel mewed.  
A door opened. He went inside and saw two toms in sleeping pods. A black and white tom and a long haired black tom.  
"Donald, Goofy?" Roxas mewed.  
He continued walking. As he got to a white room, the tom stood there.  
"You!" Roxas hissed, and lonched himself at it. It went through him.  
"Foolish kit," he added, "This is a holigram projection. Return your heart."  
"No!" Roxas yowled, "My heart belongs to me!"  
He started attacking again.  
"I hate you so much!" Roxas growled.  
"Why don't you take thah hate to Sora," The tom added, "He's to nice for his own kind."  
Roxas stopped growling and looked at Sora. He flaten his fur to look at the sleeping brown tom.  
"Sora," he purred, "you're lucky. Looks like my training is... over..." 


End file.
